


【港九】森林

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: When Jungwoo is the naughty boy [4]
Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Urban Legends
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: When Jungwoo is the naughty boy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393174
Kudos: 16





	【港九】森林

金廷祐喜欢森林。  
他原本只是周围人家的孩子，偶然撞破了自家后院的篱笆才发现了这条通往森林的小路。小孩子的世界总是很大，以身体为中心，只有想象力是边界；这片森林好像的确没有尽头，头顶深绿色的叶片海洋总是哗啦啦的响，像是在和他说悄悄话。金廷祐开始想象森林的故事。  
最开始金廷祐只是放学后偶尔来看看，后来他在森林里待的时间越来越长，以至于他确实“听到”了森林的故事。原来这一大片高大的树木，还有它们脚下的花草蘑菇小动物，都在对他讲话。故事太好听，终于有一天金廷祐发现，自己回不去了。  
回不去也没关系，金廷祐家里只有他和哥哥。父亲在工地受了伤很快撒手人寰，母亲就带着没多少的保险金离家出走再也没有回来。其实福利院的人知道了他们家中的变故以后有安排领养的事。金廷祐的哥哥成绩优异又擅长交际，即使已经成年也很快就被选中。金廷祐想起想要领养哥哥的夫妇上门来探望他们的那天。说是探望，其实更像是视察：衣着华丽的女人在门厅压着声音抱怨地方太远、房子太破，西装革履的男人就哄她说我们赶紧带着那孩子回去就不用再回来了。女人接着问我记得这家有两个孩子啊。男人说那个小拖油瓶留下也不会怎么样的。再然后呢？金廷祐记不太清，只记得哥哥死死攥着他的手哭着吼那对夫妇：“没有廷祐我哪里也不会去！”  
金廷祐隐约明白“拖油瓶”指的是他，但是他不明白究竟是什么意思，只知道这个词大概是让哥哥生气的导火索。最后一次离开家前他和哥哥吵架时哥哥说：“你这样我怎么放心？”金廷祐赌气道：“其实你巴不得没有我这个拖油瓶吧！这样哥哥就会有个新家！”金廷祐的哥哥按捺不住怒气叫他出去，他就真的一路跑进森林说自己再也不要回去。  
哥哥现在怎么样了呢？没有他在是不是真的成为新家庭的一份子呢？金廷祐并不知道距离他哭着离开家过了多久。人类的时间划分对森林这种静物没什么作用，给他讲故事的花草树木只懂得日夜区别和四季更替。金廷祐开始觉得无趣，只好每天坐在森林里最高的树上望着天空发呆。他倒不是后悔留在森林里，也不想离开，毕竟他也无处可去。忽然有一天树下有悉悉索索的声音传来，什么圆滚滚的东西停在了树下。金廷祐躲在树上悄悄探头去看——  
是一个篮球。

周四下午黄旭熙照例在放学后和朋友们一起打球。邻居家人高马大的芝加哥海归哥哥投篮堪比全垒打——说是哥哥，其实比黄旭熙大了十五岁——黄旭熙只好追着篮球一路跑出球场，希望能快点回来再玩一轮。  
这几年城市的发展很快，黄旭熙很惊讶钢铁水泥中间竟然仍有大片的森林留存。城市里长大的孩子很少和自然亲密接触，黄旭熙一面找球一面打量。繁密的树叶摇摆着把天空挤成几条线，文明社会的喧闹声被削减成白噪音。黄旭熙觉得自己简直要迷路——幸好他的篮球就停在前面一颗极高的树下——黄旭熙的动作慢下来，他忽然想要在这里睡个午觉。  
“你在这里干吗？”  
黄旭熙已经在树下坐好，听见声音才发现头顶上有个人。说来奇怪，那个人一头耀眼的橙色头发，坐在树枝上却丝毫不让人觉得突兀，好像他坐在那里就自然而然地成为景致的一部分。  
“那你在那里做什么？”黄旭熙眯着眼睛仰着头看他。  
“我迷路了，你能带我出去吗？”对方答非所问。  
哪有人急着找回家的路却还悠哉悠哉坐在树上的？黄旭熙觉得脑袋里好像哪条通路堵住了，但他还没来得及细想，橙色头发的男孩子就轻轻松松跳下来径直拉住了他的手。那个男孩手劲很大，他拉着黄旭熙随意挑了一个方向就径自出发，黄旭熙甚至没有机会抓住他的篮球。  
黄旭熙觉得莫名其妙，却又不想松手。那人的手凉凉的，身上除了草木气息还有一股淡淡的香味，像是什么花。黄旭熙直盯着那个橙色的后脑勺发呆，把找到球之后赶紧回去的目的忘得一干二净。  
黄旭熙并不知道他们兜兜转转在森林里走了多久，头顶斑驳的树影形状根本无甚差别，小路两侧的树木似乎也永远看不到头。黄旭熙的肺和双腿开始抱怨，他干脆“哎呦”一声坐在地上。  
“喂，你有没有觉得我们根本就是在原地打转啊？”黄旭熙一边揉着酸涩的小腿一边问。像是早就知道会这样，橙色头发的男孩子咯咯一笑——黄旭熙觉得他身上那种奇妙的花香味也一并扬了起来——他把黄旭熙从地上拉起来，又装模作样替他拍拍校服裤子上的土。那个男孩随口说着“那我就自己再找找看吧”，推了一把黄旭熙就不见了。黄旭熙顺着他的力道踉跄着走了两步，忽然就被什么东西绊倒了。  
黄旭熙龇牙咧嘴爬起来一看，是他的篮球。而且不知不觉间，他已经回到森林的边缘了。

上周发生的事情像做梦一样。  
最近黄旭熙上课开小差的时候总是想起那片充满丰富声音却又让人觉得静谧的森林；那里时间的流逝速度仿佛减弱到几乎静止，那天黄旭熙回家时天已经黑透了。  
然后他想起那个橙色头发的男孩，还有他凉冰冰的手心和发旋下的花香味。是附近人家的男孩子吗？年龄看起来也和黄旭熙差不多大。按理说他那个显眼的发色——还有精致的长相，黄旭熙下意识补充道——黄旭熙不可能没听说过他。黄旭熙趁着午休也向朋友们打听，然而他们甚至不知道这附近有一片森林。  
总不至于是什么超自然都市传说。黄旭熙决定再次回到森林一探究竟。他依然带着自己的篮球，如果有人问起——尤其是那个橙色头发的男孩子——他就说自己是来找球的。黄旭熙鬼鬼祟祟溜进森林时，那个橙色头发的男孩子真就坐在同一片树杈上等他。甚至他的衣着、头顶上卡着的树叶还有翘起来的一小撮头发都和上次没什么区别。  
“对不起，其实上次我是逗你玩的。我早就知道那么走是出不去的。”金廷祐从树上溜下来拉着黄旭熙的手向他道歉。  
“原谅你了啦。”黄旭熙不好意思地抽回手摸摸鼻子，闻到自己手心里来自对方的奇妙花香味。  
“所以，你今天为什么来，黄...旭熙？”金廷祐凑近了去看黄旭熙校服上的名牌。黄旭熙第一次听到别人像这样念他的名字，柔柔糯糯的，像是把他听惯了的三个字在心里捂到温热柔软再说出来。黄旭熙拍一下怀里的篮球说是来找球的，没什么理由，但是他有点心虚。  
“才不是呢，我看到了，你来的时候就带着球。”  
“你待在树林里怎么可能看到的到嘛？”黄旭熙谎言被戳破了反而开始理直气壮。  
“我当然知道，”金廷祐捏起黄旭熙肩膀上的落花，“她告诉我的。”然后他得意地跳开老远，在森林里的空地上转圈圈：“这片森林里发生什么事我全都知道哦～”  
黄旭熙笑话他：“难道你是森林里的妖精吗？”  
金廷祐笑得更欢了：“没错哦，廷祐是妖精！”  
原来他叫廷祐啊，黄旭熙想。

黄旭熙每周四下午有了新的爱好。  
十七岁的金廷祐和十六岁的黄旭熙之间开始的故事只有他们彼此和这片森林知道。好像和金廷祐相处得太久，就连黄旭熙的身上也染上那种类似于白色橙子花一样的味道。芝加哥海归徐英浩的男友李永钦的鼻子最灵，他首先提出黄旭熙的傻笑和香水味道拥有同一来源的假设。李永钦问他是不是在偷偷谈恋爱，黄旭熙也没有直接反对；徐英浩跟着起哄，黄旭熙却高深莫测地说等他真的有了进展再告诉大家他的名字也不迟。  
黄旭熙觉得自己实在很贪心，像是那片森林一样，黄旭熙连金廷祐的名字也当成只有他能发掘开启的神秘宝藏。他害怕金廷祐在乎他是因为他是金廷祐唯一的朋友，害怕金廷祐见到森林以外更宽阔的世界之后就把他忘掉了。  
金廷祐似乎没什么离开森林的强烈愿望，但是他依然对黄旭熙带来的小物件很好奇。黄旭熙打球的时候总是不拿手机，他后知后觉地想起应该问金廷祐要个联系方式。没想到他把手机递过去之后金廷祐只捧着那个薄薄的“小盒子”发呆。  
“手机？这也是手机吗？”金廷祐打量道。黄旭熙好笑地问不然手机该是什么样子。金廷祐说他以前见过同学偷偷带到学校去的翻盖手机，小小一只，还可以玩贪吃蛇。看来手机号码或者社交媒体账号是要不到了，更何况这里连信号都没有，黄旭熙想。  
他能见到金廷祐的机会只有周四下午，不在的时候总要给自己留个念想。黄旭熙拉着金廷祐一定要一起合影，就连黄旭熙的篮球也要入镜。黄旭熙说这个篮球是给他俩牵红线的月老，金廷祐红着脸捶他，却也没有反驳。  
黄旭熙也用他的手机和金廷祐一起看电影。无非是普通的爱情片，金廷祐看得津津有味，黄旭熙倒是醉翁之意不在酒。他假装在看屏幕，脑袋一个劲往金廷祐肩上凑；金廷祐用手指点他的额头他又心虚地弹起来，表面上保持合理距离的时候又一点点把手往金廷祐的方向挪。就差一点点就可以摸到金廷祐的手——  
“哇！他们居然！”金廷祐忽然大叫着捂住眼睛，黄旭熙不得已先去扶他腿上弹起来的自己的手机，等他接住了才发现是男女主角接吻的情节。  
“什么嘛，你不是还比我大一岁，为什么看到这种普通情节还要害羞啊？”黄旭熙去揽金廷祐的肩。  
“他们不是还没有结婚吗？”金廷祐的脸已经红透了。黄旭熙轻轻把它放挡着脸的手拿下来，笑话他是老古板，还说喜欢的人之间做这些事都很平常，是会让人觉得幸福的事。金廷祐不信，黄旭熙小声哄他：“要不你亲亲我试试看？”  
黄旭熙的心脏狂跳，表面上还要装得云淡风轻。他隐隐期待着，放在金廷祐肩上的手也悄悄爬上他后颈。金廷祐咬着下唇看他，红着脸吼一句“流氓”居然就蹿回树上去。黄旭熙大声笑起来掩盖失落，他拍拍胸脯说我这么人见人爱你难道不喜欢我吗。  
“不喜欢！”黄旭熙站在树下看躲在枝桠见的金廷祐，他的橙色头发很明显，但是黄旭熙没有拆穿他。金廷祐分明就是笑着的。

黄旭熙为了能一直见到金廷祐，高中毕业后选择读本市的大学。徐英浩和李永钦去了别的城市，偶尔会回来看他。李永钦依然记得黄旭熙的秘密恋情，他打趣黄旭熙已经过去了四年他们也没听到好消息、笑话黄旭熙 是不是还没有进展。  
“是廷祐。我喜欢的人名字叫金廷祐。”黄旭熙打断他。两杯啤酒之后他的脸红扑扑，燃烧起的不只有颈间的脉搏和体温。  
“你说什么？”对面的李永钦和徐英浩两个人的动作忽然就停住了。李永钦站起来时差点打翻徐英浩的酒杯，徐英浩不得不一心三用，一只手去扶摇摇欲坠的杯子，另一只手去抓桌子角落的纸巾盒，眼睛还要追着李永钦以防他摔倒。  
“我说，我喜欢的人是金廷祐！”刚刚二十岁的年轻人还不能完整解读别人的表情，黄旭熙只以为是恋情遭受无理由的阻力，急着证明自己的真心。李永钦完全不在乎黄旭熙的自尊，他越过徐英浩的腿想要去够自己的手机，同时接着问黄旭熙：“你确定那个人叫金廷祐？”  
“是啊，”黄旭熙说，“只比我大一岁，就住在咱们常去打球的球场附近。”  
没想到李永钦没来由的惊喜神色很快又退了下去，他嘟哝着“只差一岁那就只是重名的人”又悻悻地坐回去。李永钦看一眼徐英浩，在对方眼里看到同样惋惜又失落的神色。  
“怎么回事？”黄旭熙也意识到气氛不对。李永钦说他一个朋友有一个走失很久的弟弟也叫这个名字；家里原本就只剩他们兄弟两个，金道英那时候才十九岁，根本无能为力，他一个人辛苦打拼读了法律；成为朋友以后李永钦的父母心疼他，也一直替他打听。  
李永钦把手机递过来，照片上除了他和徐英浩还有第三个人：“就是他，最右边叫金道英的。”  
黄旭熙从没听金廷祐提起过家里的事情，看到金道英的照片却无端端觉得他们确实是兄弟。李永钦收回手机时还在喋喋不休，说道英的弟弟只比他们小两岁，现在怎么着也得三十出头，不可能是黄旭熙神龙见首不见尾的恋人。  
李永钦提起朋友的伤心事，连着喝了三杯缓解情绪，连去洗手间都要徐英浩扶着他。趁着他们离席黄旭熙翻出自己手机里他和金廷祐的合影。他从最近的一路回到他们一起照的第一张——和月老篮球的合影——就想确认金廷祐的长相，他忽然脊背发凉。  
为什么自己以前都没有注意到，金廷祐四年来的长相根本就没有任何变化。四年前黄旭熙十六岁金廷祐十七岁，现在黄旭熙二十岁金廷祐依然十七岁。那么是不是遇见黄旭熙以前他一直都是十七岁？  
黄旭熙皱着眉头一言不发，重新落座的李永钦以为他还在为刚才不算愉快的话题纠结赶紧打岔：“你说你男朋友住在篮球场附近，具体是哪里啊？”  
“嗯，篮球场后面又一片森林，他住在森林附近。”黄旭熙说，“你们可不许突然上门去吓他。”  
“森林？这附近哪里来的森林？”李永钦和徐英浩面面相觑。

这座城市以前确实是有森林的。  
和李永钦徐英浩分别之后黄旭熙去了图书馆查找地图和历史记录。几百年前这里有一片茂盛的森林，丰富的资源吸引人类活动。森林面积不断减少并未引起人类警觉，只是忽然一夜之间那整片森林都消失了。  
有关森林的书面记录戛然而止，黄旭熙只好求助于互联网。他用城市的名字和森林作为关键字搜索，想起金道英家的变故，又小心翼翼加上“失踪人口”的词条。前几页搜索记录根本没有新消息，直到他看到一条不起眼的论坛帖子。  
标题是《吃人的森林》。  
离开图书馆前，他鬼使神差地搜索了金廷祐的名字——分明是不可能发生的事情，但是他依然很紧张——果然搜索结果最上面的一条是寻人启事。即使已经没有必要打开检查内容，黄旭熙还是快速浏览一下，然后记下了最后的联系方式。  
回家以后黄旭熙觉得自己累极了。他躺在黑暗里建立自己的假设。那并不是会吃人的森林，只是一片会流浪的森林。森林把自己隐藏于人类文明之间，但是它们又忍受不了时间过于漫长。森林需要听众，却也不至于随意禁锢往来的人类；森林总是耐心等待有缘人通过考验。即使从家里逃出来的金廷祐说的“再也不回去”是小孩子的气话，在那一刻他确实觉得自己已经是浮萍一样再无归属的存在。无家可归的金廷祐和需要新鲜生命力的森林交换了愿望；金廷祐不同寻常的橙色头发和花香味是他被森林接纳的信物，代价则是被短暂地从正常的时空里抹去了。在金廷祐之前被留在这里的是谁无从得知，但是接替他的人黄旭熙心里已经有了想法。  
黄旭熙的手心里仍然留着金廷祐身上的花香味，他很困，也很想念他的爱人。梦里金廷祐就在他身边，他们在森林里。这是一片永远孤独悲伤却又尽可能温柔的森林。

即使明白森林里的时间不可靠，金廷祐还是意识到黄旭熙好久没来了。他坐在森林最高的树上，眯着眼睛用手指描树叶的形状。他抬头的时候带起一阵风，树叶沙沙地替他叹息。上次见面时黄旭熙来去匆匆，他很认真地问金廷祐相不相信他、又会不会等他。  
从城市方向吹来的风告诉他黄旭熙上次离开时在森林边缘放了一张叠好的纸，隐约是地图，还有下次见面的时间。森林里没有能指示时间的东西，金廷祐急着见到黄旭熙，等树林里的风把那张纸送来就迫不及待沿着指示向外跑。  
黄旭熙站在森林边缘等待金廷祐出现。他不需要把自己的决定说出口，以免吓着金廷祐。我会代替廷祐留下，黄旭熙想，反正森林会听到的。其实对于金廷祐什么时候会出现他也没有把握。幸好在约定的时间里金廷祐出现在小路另一头，手里拿着黄旭熙留下的地图。他很久没有见过无遮挡的阳光，亮度刺得他睁不开眼，只隐约看见森林出口挺拔身形的剪影。金廷祐快速扑进黄旭熙怀里。  
黄旭熙紧紧拥抱金廷祐，那是他的爱，他的缘，也是森林给他的考验。黄旭熙清楚地明白他该放手了，但是金廷祐仍然拉着他不放。孩子的预感总是很准，金廷祐丝毫没有离开森林的喜悦，他直觉他会再次失去非常重要的东西。  
“你能不能亲亲我？”金廷祐说。

金道英收到一封邮件，说是找到了他弟弟。发件人并没有表明身份，只给了他见面时间和一个地址，以及让他不要太惊讶的提醒。附件是两个男孩的合影，一个橙色头发，一个抱着一个篮球。他匆匆赶到时首先为城市间尚存的森林感到震惊，然后在森林入口的小路上看到垫着脚接受亲吻的橙色头发男孩，他对那个人再熟悉不过。  
“廷祐！”金道英喊。金廷祐被他的声音吓了一跳，那个高大的人趁这个机会放开了他，顺势把金廷祐推到金道英面前。金道英无心思考为什么整整十五年里金廷祐的样子丝毫没有变化，他再也说不出话，只好用双手确认金廷祐存在。  
“廷祐？廷祐！”金道英几乎要留下眼泪。  
金廷祐没有回答，他越过金道英，看见森林吞没他爱人的背影。


End file.
